


Assassin's Buns

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed II - Fandom
Genre: Assassin's Buns, Buns for the Anaconda, Detached Butt, M/M, Sillyness, buns, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio and Altaïr having a... strange day.</p><p>(This was just a joke between myself and user <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomofno">thephantomofno</a>, but it sort of took off and became alive. I don't even know.)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin's Buns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thephantomofno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomofno/gifts).



“Uh, Leonardo?” Ezio had cocked an eyebrow at the snickering artist, pointing at something still covered by a cloth. “Mind telling me what the Hell happened tonight, and why you’re giggling like a little boy?”

“Uhm.” Leonardo coughed and grew tomato red. Ezio groaned, grabbing Leonardo and looking the artist straight into the eye. “What? I swear I didn’t do it! I just… found it the way it was.”

Ezio grunted and pulled the cloth away from what he had suspected to be the missing part of Altaïr, who was currently absolutely freaking out upstairs in Ezio’s room. He didn’t know how it was possible, and he didn’t even want to know what had happened to cumulate in this absolutely bizarre accident, but it still was very much the truth. Somehow, just somehow, Altaïr’s butt had ended up in a different place than the rest of his body.

How was that even possible? Ezio picked up those two perfect buns, and they seemed to flex in his hands. Quirking his eyebrows and growing curious about this, he set them down again, just to stroke along the firm muscle. From upstairs, a rather confused moan was heard. Leo, as so often, blushed furiously from this comparably tame sound, and at the same time, many devious and rather dangerous thoughts entered Ezio’s mind.

So Altaïr still could feel what was done to him, even if he wasn’t in the possession of his ass? That was simply crazy. Ezio tried teasing him some more, and he could actually hear how Altaïr was less and less caring about what was happening to him, and more concerned with the touches Ezio was raining on his skin. It still looked rather weird, as though Altaïr was supposed to be stuck through the table, with his ass at display, but Ezio decided that the best way of calming his fellow assassin down was to just roll with it for the moment. Even if he had no idea why in the world he was finding this arousing, even entertaining, instead of gross or disgusting.

“Uh, Ezio…” Leonardo was slowly backing away as Ezio unlaced his pants and pulled them down a little. “Are you really…?”

“Just let me do my thing, Leo. But the next time you find something like that, you better tell us straight away, instead of acting giddy about it.”

 

 


End file.
